Dyskusja użytkownika:Musialmati
Welcome! Hi Musialmati -- we are excited to have Cybermycha Wiki9 as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Cybermycha Wiki9" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Nie ja Unusal (Unu$ual) to mój kumpel. Nie ja. XD Re: Medal Nie rozumiem. Moim podpisem jest ten szablon , więc po co mam wstawiać jeszcze 4 tyldy? 17 lut, 2009 19:54 (UTC) Rollback Mógłbym prosić o rollbacka? Conti 19:10, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) Rollback Za co można tutaj dostać rollbacka? PiaR 08:49, 13 mar 2009 (UTC) CyberMychaWiki Co Ty robisz? To nie jest wiki o forum CyberMychy, a o samym czasopiśmie. Nie pisz o osobach prywatnych i, co ważniejsze, nie pisz o sobie ;) Projekty Wikii nie są do opisywania osób prywatnych, jeśi się nie wytłumaczysz – trafisz do staffów. Damiinho 11:51, 13 kwi 2009 (UTC) :O społeczności forum można napisać inaczej. Społeczność forum to nie tylko osoby prywatne każda po kolei, a też na przykład historia forum, jakieś historie z życia forum, wydarzenia na forum (100. użytkownik, 10000. post, itd.), czy rzeczy tego typu (wspólnie coś wymyślicie). W taki sposób można napisać dość sporo, a projekt o prywatnych osobach można postawić przy samym forum. Misiek (talk) 12:56, 13 kwi 2009 (UTC) Gra? Co było źle w mojej wersji strony 29? [[Użytkownik:Continuos|'Co'N'Ti'Nu'Os']]new user :Wiem, co to za gra, ale odrobina kopii z Nonsy nie zaszkodzi. A w ogóle to fajnie wyglądało, ot taka muzyczna walka w formie ramki z punktami za dźwięki. :P [[Użytkownik:Continuos|'Co'N'Ti'Nu'Os']]new user Conti 16:42, 14 kwi 2009 (UTC) Conti 16:28, 14 kwi 2009 (UTC) #wikia-pl W dniu dzisiejszym wznowiona została działalność kanału #wikia-pl w sieci irc.freenode.net. Ów kanał IRC ma działać podobnie, jak oficjalny Central Wikii – gromadzić użytkowników polskojęzycznej części projektu oraz pomagać w problemach technicznych. Na kanał można dostać się przy pomocy dowolnego klienta IRC lub poprzez bramkę Wikii. Proszę o poinformowanie innych użytkowników tej Wikii o tym kanale. Misiek (talk) Niewiemcotunapisać Nie może być z PAGENAME'm, bo bierze razem z użytkownikiem. Sam sprawdzałem w kategorii. 18:47, 14 maj 2009 (UTC) Pocomitytuł? Co było źle w arcie o dziale "Spam"? 15:25, 25 maj 2009 (UTC)